


Kiss with a Fist

by lady_illiya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m glad he punched you.” She said, his brows furrowed in response before she continued, “Otherwise I never would’ve known it was you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss with a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of that tumblr post that says:  
> maybe the little bruises and cuts that show up on your body seemingly out of nowhere are actually little injuries that happened to your soulmate and you get the same marks on your skin as them

Arya glared at her left hand in serious offense, a dark purple spreading just below her knuckles towards her wrist. What on earth did he do this time? It seemed like bruises were constantly showing up on her body, whatever it was her soulmate did for a living, he got injured a lot doing it. She was just happy that she didn't get any of the corresponding pain with the bruises that showed up, only a phantom feeling or soreness when touched. Most people didn't feel any of the pain of their soulmates injury, mostly just the bruises or so small cuts. Her sister, Sansa, was unfortunately more sensitive to her soulmate marks, feeling them right when they come in, as if she was the one injured, the pain was diluted, of course, only bruising and no the actual injury coming through. If you actually shared the injury with your soulmate she imagined this world would be a much more careful place.

She personally thought she was getting the worse end of the deal between herself and her soulmate, sure she had he occasional tub stub or hip check against a table, but she was finding new injuries constantly on her body. So much so that she’s had friends subtly inquire on her home life, thinking she was getting abused. This in turn made her wonder if her soulmate was getting hurt by someone in his life, and often found herself worrying about this unknown man.

She didn’t have time to contemplate it now though, already running late to meet Sansa at the pub down the street for drinks. She threw on a nicer tank top that went well with her shorts so Sansa wouldn’t comment on her outfit too much and headed out the door.

Sansa were already there, crammed into one of the small booths along the wall. Arya joined her and took a grateful sip from the drink Sansa had already bought her.

From the table where they sat, she heard a low male voice swear loudly, and she turned curiously to find a large black haired male reaching down to rub his leg, having just walked into one of the tables. Sansa sighed out an “Ouch.” in sympathy, before continuing, “I feel bad for his soulmate, he really nailed his leg there. That is for sure going to bruise.”

Arya nodded absently, leaning forward to draw a sip from her straw. Both her and Sansa had bruise inclined soulmates so she understood where she was coming from, but she also didn’t understand why people like that didn’t try put more effort into not injuring themselves, they must know what they’re doing.

Sansa hummed, “He looks pretty banged up already though, see how his hand is all wrapped.” She nodded over to where the man had ended up, Arya turned to see that he had gathered with a large group of other large men, all similarly battered looking. Sure enough, there was a white, slightly fraying bandage wrapped around his left hand.  It made Arya rub absently at her bruised hand.

Sansa zeroed in on the movement, “Oh no, it happened again?” she leaned forward to inspect in closer, “Well that’s not the worst you’ve had, too bad it’s on the hand though, always so annoying when it’s somewhere hard to cover.”

Arya sighed, “Yeah, it’s seriously annoying, at least it doesn’t hurt, I know you get the bruise the same time they get the injury, and I’m happy I don’t get the pain too,” she paused, wincing a bit, knowing Sansa was one of the few in the population more sensitive to the bruising caused by her soulmate, “but it doesn’t make it any better, you still have this huge bruise that has everyone wondering about how you or your soulmate got it. People are just way to judgmental.”

Arya excused herself to go to the bathroom, passing the men on the way, upon closer inspection the man from before was actually quite  handsome, and strong too, the bulk she noticed earlier was in fact muscle.

She was a foot from the table coming back when Sansa let out a large gasp, “When did that happen?” She asked, pointing at her thigh. Arya looked down in surprise, eyes widening herself as she took in the large purple and blue bruise on the side of her leg, about halfway between her knee and hip.

Climbing back into the booth she rubbed at the bruise, “I don’t know, it must’ve just happens, it looks pretty fresh at least.”

They were distracted from Arya’s new bruise by a commotion near the bar, another group of men had entered, maybe while Arya was in the bathroom and there seemed to be a shuffle going on between them.

She could practically feel Sansa’s eye roll as she muttered “Rugby players,” under her breath.

Before she could say anymore, two of the men went from angry posturing to actual fighting. The man Arya noticed earlier, and a newcomer, much larger and taller, even from far away it looked like his face was either disfigured or just ugly.

She saw the bigger guy take a swing at the man, connecting to the left side on his face, as soon as it connected her eyes were torn from the fight at Sansa’s sharp gasp, “Oh my god! Arya!”

Sansa was staring in shock at her face and Arya rose her hand to press gently at the left side of her own face, wincing at the tenderness there. Arya stared in shock at Sansa as realization crossed her face, the hand, the leg, now the bruise on her face, that man was her soulmate,

She was suddenly being pulled from her seat, Sansa dragging her closer to the fight, maybe to reunite her with her soulmate or to try and get the fight to stop so she wasn’t bruised any further she wasn’t sure.

Arya watched almost in a fog as her soulmate took a swing at the big guy, connecting his fist with the left side of his torso. Right at this moment, Sansa faltered, letting out a soft cry, hand dropping from Arya’s to press against her stomach.

At this point they were standing just a few feet from the group of men, and Arya stared at her sister in shock as she slowly pulled her shirt up, revealing an ugly discoloration spreading across the pale skin on her stomach.

She distantly heard someone mutter an “Oh shit,” in the background and looked up to see both men, and the teammates surrounding them staring at the both Sansa and herself. She found the eyes of the man who had been causing all the annoyance for her and found herself staring into deep blue eyes. She felt a tingle spread up from her stomach, and knew that she was right. This man was her soulmate.

She tore her eyes away to look at her sister’s soulmate, he was large, and looked much older than Sansa, and she was right earlier when she thought his face was disfigured, as half of it was covered in burn scars. He had an interesting expression on his face as he stared at Sansa; like he was scared of her. As she watched Sansa took a step closer, and raised her hand, the man flinched but otherwise didn’t move, and Sansa pressed her hand softly against the disfigured side of his face.

Someone coughed, and Sansa pulled back, Arya saw a blush spreading across her face as she smiled up at the man. It reminded her that she had someone to meet herself, and turned back to the blue eyed man, he looked very serious, and nervous.

She smiled, “I’m Arya, and I hate to state the obvious, but I think this fight is over.”

That drew a smile from him, but he still looked apprehensive, “I’m Gendry,” he stated, eyes focused on the side of her face, “I am, fuck, just I’m sorry, I shouldn't have started anything with him, and now you’re…” he trailed off, but gestured to her face.

Arya suddenly understood his expression, he was feeling guilty, she smiled at him, waving off his statement. “Don’t be, I’m glad he punched you.” She said, his brows furrowed in response before she continued, “Otherwise I never would’ve known it was you.”

Arya took his hand and pulled him away from his friends, who had started cheering drunkenly at them, congratulating all of them. Whatever bad blood existed between the groups evaporated as one with a bright yellow shirt yelled out “Drinks on me!”

She followed Sansa and her soulmate out the door and spent the rest of the evening getting to know Gendry while sitting on a city bench. By the time she headed for home, it was with a smile on her face and the feeling like she had known him forever.


End file.
